The Christmas Baby
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the Christmas season all over again, but for Operetta and Johnny Spirit, things are about to take a turn for the worse. Especially with a new arrival of their baby and Oppy's dad, will Johnny and his wife manage to survive the holiday season with a little joy? Multi-chapter O/J fic. Co-written by me and a friend on Tumblr. Includes O/J, SV/IB, JJ/VM. Now M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

The spirit of Christmas was all around New Salem. The whole town was filled with decorations, snowman, nativity scenes, christmas trees, stocking, and the aroma of hot chocolate and gingerbread men. So far, the holiday season was joyous as ever.

However, a certain daughter of the Phantom of the Opera said otherwise. Inside the house where she resided during and after her time at Monster High, Operetta was pacing back and forth. Breathing in and out seemed to help for her, but not so much on a regular basis. She would've never had to act like that, but since she was pregnant with her greaser of a husband, Operetta had acted tense.

"Hopefully," Operetta said to herself in nervous fashion. "Mah Daddy will like you, Johnny. Ah hope so, but what if he doesn't?" Operetta exclaimed. "Oh, nevermind. It's gonna be fine! He'll be glad to have you here!"

After minutes of pacing, she heard a door shut, indicating that someone was home. With footsteps heard from her ears, she could only know who that sound was. The sound of footsteps came from his greaser husband, Johnny Spirit.

"Hey dollface, how's it goin'?" Johnny smirked.

Operetta smiled slightly, resting her hands over her pregnant stomach. "Oh, hello Johnny." She giggled as he kissed him in the cheek. "Welcome home. Ah'm thinkin' about makin' ya somethin' for dinner. Maybe I'll make cookies first." Operetta patted her stomach, smiling. "Our first little guy is gettin' hungry."

"Heh, I bet he is," Johnny chuckled as he rested his hands all over her pregnant stomach, "It's like I'm touchin' a bowlin' ball!"

Operetta waved at Johnny again, dancing in the kitchen. "Hey Johnny! Me an' the baby boy are gonna bake some cookies for ya!" She motioned to her large stomach, laughing.

"Oh, I bet you are, babe." Johnny smirked, "Some of those delicious oatmeal chocolate chip cookies that I just loooooove so much."

Just to control his appetite, Johnny kicked his feet back on the sofa and grabbed the remote. The first thing that popped on the tube was Johnny's favorite show, The Werewayans Bros. It was show about two urban werewolfs trying to get through life through wacky situations, alongside their grumpy sex-filled father named WerePops.

"Heh, my favorite show's on," Johnny chuckled again, "And just in time too. BTW, how was yo' day?"

Operetta turned towards Johnny, smiling. "It was really nice! Ah talked t' mah daddy for a bit, went for a walk outside, took a warm bath!" She said happily, making the cookie dough. "Oh boy, he kicked again." Operetta gritted her teeth, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, that guy's got an appetite as strong as a dead horse." Johnny chuckled again. "So, what about the kids? Any trouble goin' on?"

Operetta giggled at Johnny, nodding. "He gets hungry easily. No kicking." Operetta scolded, looking down at her stomach. The baby kicked again, causing her to gasp. "Johnny, the baby's in trouble. He won't get his favorite food, no sandwiches for him."

"I bet he loves a big SwampWay Sandwich right about now." Johnny smirked as he got out of his seat and got himself a beer.

Operetta rolled her eyes at him, starting to make cookies again. "Oh, he's had plenty t'day." After she was done, she put the tasty treats in the oven. "He wore me out." Operetta sighed, going to sit down after starting the oven.

"No kidding," Johnny nodded. "I'm just like that in the bedroom."

With a beer in hand, he joined his favorite gal on the couch. He really felt good at home with his wife in his left hand and his favorite bottle of beer on the other.

"Johnny." Operetta scolded. "Let's not talk about such thangs near our baby. He don't need t' know that. No ya don't." Operetta tapped her stomach, smiling as she started to have a regular conversation with the unborn baby.

"Ah, don't worry babe," Johnny smirked. "Baby doesn't know about my little workout station. I need to stay ripped for my woman!"

"Johnny." Operetta glared at him. "Ya jus' interrupted our conversation, an' honestly? Ah don't care." Operetta exclaimed. "Good for you."

With his eyebrow raised, Johnny spoke in a suspicious manner.

"What did the baby say?"

"He said that you make him annoyed." Operetta frowned. "Ah'm sorry Johnny, pregnancy ain't fun." She pouted. "It hurts and ah hate it. Ah wish ah could be more loving to you."

"I know, babe," Johnny sighed in distress. "But I'm way devoted to being a little dad for Johnny Jr. He's gonna be badass just like daddy here!"

Operetta smiled. "Of course you are. He'll be a good boy. He'll be here by Christmas, Johnny!" She giggled. "What to do?" Operetta yawned, talking to her baby a little.

"So, what's with you and your dad?" Johnny said, taking a swig of his beer again.

"Oh, nothin' much." Operetta smiled. "He's okay with tha' marriage if ya treat me an' our baby right. Speakin' of the baby, he might be here any day now."

When Operetta brought his father up yet again, Johnny felt a bit uncomfortable and stood up.

"Whoa there, sweetcakes." Johnny replied, "Back up the hog train for a minute. Why didn't ya tell me he could show up any minute?"

Operetta smiled, feeling a bit dizzy. "Oh, Ah'm sorry. Ah forgot to. Oh dear-the baby's comin'!" Operetta mumbled, noticing that her water broke. "Johnny, turn off tha' oven. We'll bake cookies another time."

Hearing what Operetta said, Johnny was driven into a state of shock. In a matter of time and speed, the greaser managed to sprint to the oven, therefore turning it off. But not without checking them first.

"What about the rest of the batch?" Johnny replied. "They're not even close to gettin' cooked yet!"

"Johnny?" Operetta sighed. "Let's hurry to tha' hospital before anythang else happens."

"But I'm hungry..." Johnny pouted a bit, feeling his stomach rumble out of hunger.

"Goth dang it." Operetta clenched her stomach, grabbing a bag of chips and handing it to him. "Johnny, mah water broke, hurry!"

"Comin'!" Johnny shouted.

And with that, Johnny and Operetta quickly rushed out of the house and into the scar-rage.

But unfortunately, the greaser came back to the house. Obviously, he forgot something very important to him.

"Damn," Johnny muttered to himself, "Forgot another beer."

As soon as he was quickly searching for another beer in the fridge, Operetta's voice came up again, but this time, she got a little mad at him.

"JOHNNY!" Operetta screamed. "Put the beer down, hurry!" Operetta breathed heavily. "Ah'm scared, okay? Plus, ya don't need ta' drink when yer drivin'!" She whimpered in pain, the pain starting slowly. because of that, Operetta burst into tears as she frowned at her husband. "Is that beer more important than me?"

"Right." Johnny said, feeling hesistant. "Might as well take a little quickie..."

And just like that, Johnny took a quick swig of beer and threw it away, therefore missing the trash can. And then, he sprinted onto the garage where he and Operetta therefore started the car. Finally, after minutes of turmoil, the two took off on Johnny's Corvette ScareRay on the way to the hospital.

* * *

**Well well well, this oughta be interesting. Will Johnny and Operetta get to the hospital in time, or will Operetta's stomach blow up? Yeah, I knew that some of it was a little OOC, but it's really funny that way.**

**Anyway, the questions will be answered next chapter! Totes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Operetta groaned and sobbed hysterically, looking at Johnny. "Johnny, hurry yer drivin!" She cried. "Ah'm in so much pain!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Johnny cried out while speeding on the gas. "I'm hopin' not to get busted by the police, that's all!"

"Hurry up!" Operetta wailed.

Only 15 minutes, they finally got there at the New Salem hospital, which was pretty much larger than the school **(Monster High)** they attended only six years ago. But when they got there, she hit him right in the arm.

"Ya better carry me inside!" She snapped at him.

"Got it, sweetheart!" He nodded.

Quickly, Johnny managed to open the door for Operetta, in which she managed to lift her up off the seat. Unfortunately, the pregnant belly that Operetta was sporting took a heavy toll on the greaser as she became way too big to carry on Johnny's arms.

"Damn girl!" Johnny exclaimed, "Did you stuff an entire dog inside you? Because you're way too heavy for me to carry!"

Operetta groaned. "Ah cain't walk, ya have t' carry me or get a wheelchair!" She yelled. "Do ya want me t' hit ya?"

Trying to figure out what to do to carry Operetta, Johnny managed to get an eyeful of a hospital worker, who was carrying a stretcher. This gave Johnny an idea.

"Wait right here, babe." Johnny replied. "I'll be right back!"

Operetta tried to stand, angry. "Johnny, Ah'm gonna slap ya so hard if ya don't hurry." She yelled. "YA EXPECT ME TO STAND?"

Mini-seconds later, Johnny managed to come back with a stretcher in hand. Frantically, she managed to lift Operetta up on the stretcher, in which she laid down gently.

"You might wanna hang on babe, this is gonna get rocky as it gets." He insisted her so.

Operetta groaned, laying down. "Ah'm in so much pain, please hurry."

With Operetta hanging on to the stretcher for dear life, she and Johnny entered into the New Salem hospital. However, before they could reach for the desk to sign in, Johnny caught his eyes on a vending machine.

"All right, root beer!" Johnny exclaimed as he let go of the stretcher.

However, it proved to be a half-assed mistake as the stretcher that had Operetta in it kept on going!

Operetta shrieked loudly, looking at him. "Johnny, help, Ah'm goin' towards tha' wall! AHHH!" She screamed. "Someone help!"

Feeling like she was gonna hit one of the ceiling walls, Operetta closed her eyes, hoping that the impact would be less painful than it already was. Then again, maybe not! But whatever was gonna come in Operetta's way, she would pray for it to escape this situation without any harm.

But luckily, Johnny managed to catch it just in time right before it would hit the wall.

"Sorry babe," Johnny said, apologizing to her. "Got a little distracted there."

"Ah don't except yer apology. Let's go to the room before Ah explode." Operetta frowned. "Ah'll explode of anger."

"Sorry, honey." Johnny nodded.

But before they could at least go to a room, one of the hospital workers stopped them from going any further.

"Um sir, you need to sign in first before you can go to a room." The worker said to Johnny.

"Damn..." Johnny muttered as he left.

Once again, it was another half-assed move as Johnny left Operetta alone once more.

"Johnny!" Operetta yelled angrily. "Ah'm so mad at you, ya forgot to check in, and Ah'm in labor having a baby! Someone please help me, damn it!"

Minutes later, Johnny and Operetta had entered inside the hospital room that they got signed in. It happened to be room #123. Suddenly, Operetta crossed her arms, angrily scowling at her husband who tried to cheer her up the best that he could.

"Okay babe, I'm sorry I left you out like that," Johnny said, apologizing to her. "Just be thankful that we're finally safe in a room."

"Ok." Operetta burst into tears, before getting ready for her baby.

All of this panic and turmoil sent Johnny's head spinning. He was panting a little out of control so much, that he decided to rest on a chair. At least it calmed him down of Operetta's shouting.

Meanwhile, while Johnny was sleeping his butt off, a doctor managed to come in time and help out with Operetta's delivery. For Oppy, there was no time to rest. It was now time for this baby to be signed, sealed and delivered. She screamed and cried as she delivered, cussing Johnny out for the remainder.

So far, Johnny soon spent the entire time sleeping it out.

However, seconds soon turned into minutes. And after only 15 minutes of nodding off, the sounds of a baby crying awoke him up. Suddenly, Johnny opened his eyes, not even knowing that he accidentally turned the TV on. Shockingly, the TV was turned onto Johnny's favorite show.

Meanwhile, he didn't seem to focus on the main thing happening right now:

Operetta holding a baby in her arms, which indicated that her son was born successfully.

"Aw durn, thank goodness that's done." Operetta said, holding her son with love.

"That's beautiful." Johnny smiled.

"Of course he's beautiful." Operetta gasped. "He's jus' like ya." She kissed the child. "Our little Jonathan…so innocent." She said, breast feeding the baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was watching the Werewayans bros on TV," Johnny said, correcting her. "I was watching the part when their father came in and told their sons the tale where he does this thing with his pelvis and went, 'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG'."

Just to irritate Oppy, Johnny started re-enacting the scene where he started doing pelvic thrusts repeatedly and shouted out, "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Operetta sneered at him, looking at Johnny. "JOHNNY, SHUDDUP ABOUT YER DUMB SHOW AN' LOOK AT OUR BABY!"

Feeling a bit scared by her shouting, Johnny got a glimpse at their child. He stood in at 8 pounds and had a face so beautiful as a red-hot convertible rolling downtown. Johnny couldn't believe after all this trouble, he finally became a father to a healthy baby boy. He tried his best not to tear up a bit on the inside.

"He looks awfully cute," He smiled down at him. "He looks more handsome like his daddy."

"Does he look like me?" Operetta said, kissing her son by his forehead. "Is he as pretty as I am?"

"Eeyup," Johnny nodded. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Course ya can, after ah feed him." Operetta said as she kept on breastfeeding her child more.

After that, she carefully handed the baby over to Johnny so that he could carry him in his arms.

"What do ya think his middle name should be?" She asked him.

"I haven't thought about it much often," Johnny shrugged. "But I'm thinking 'Danger' is an awesome middle name."

"No, Ah'm thinkin' Jonathan Erik." Operetta suggested.

"Not what I had in mind, but alright." Johnny chuckled.

Looking deep down into little Jonathan's eyes, Johnny felt a love that he never knew he had until now. He had the love that a father could ever have for his son. He couldn't believe this awesome bundle of joy had entered into the world of both Johnny and Operetta.

"I hope you didn't hear it from me," Johnny whispered to the baby. "But you just heard Dad's first sex joke."

"Johnny!" Operetta scolded him with a smile. "What did ya say? Oh Johnny, Ah love ya and him even though yer a pain!"

"I can't help it if I'm like that," The greaser chuckled. "Of course, if we're gonna be away for dates, we might as well get babysitters. You think we either should get Frankie and Neighthan to look after her, or Spectra and Invisi Billy, hoping that neither of them get drunk before then?"

"Johnny, ah jus' wanna be with mah baby," Operetta said as Johnny handed her child back to her. "Ah'm in love with him already. He's so perfect."

"Yeah, he is perfect." Johnny nodded.

Somehow, comfortable silence filled the room. Not at least one peep was heard out of either of them for a minute or so. And that's the way the three wanted it to be. Even though it wasn't Christmas just yet, a present in the form of a newborn was enough for both Johnny and Operetta to contain.

But then, Johnny broke the silence between them.

"Then again, I could ask Heath and Abbey to babysit Jonathan one of these days," Johnny suggested. "But I'm afraid I can't risk our child from being frozen like a tiny ice cube."

"Me either." Operetta nodded.

And then, a laugh was shared, alongside their newly-born child. They couldn't wait to share their new chapter in their lives with little Jonathan. But little do they know that this chapter was about to get a lot more interesting than they ever thought.

* * *

**Oooh, this is about to be good, I can tell. I wonder what will happen to Johnny, Operetta and little Jonathan?  
**

**Whatever happens next chapter, I can't wait! Until then, totes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning. The sun was shining all around Operetta and Johnny Spirit, who were busy enjoying their ice-cold cup of egg nog. The fireplace that Johnny lit shone so great around Operetta's pretty face. But not as pretty as their newly-born baby boy Jonathan, who smiled so wider like a large pancake. The two sat down on the couch together as Johnny greeted his wife with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey sugah, Merry Christmas." Operetta smiled brightly at Johnny while she held her newborn. "Ain't he beautiful?" She smiled.

"Totally, babe." Johnny nodded, "I tell ya, he's gonna enjoy the present that I got him. It's a bit of a surprise."

"Aw, a surprise?!" Operetta asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Come with me and I'll show ya." He smirked.

Suddenly, both Johnny, Operetta and the baby were led to a room right next to the couple's bedroom. The greaser managed to open the door wide open for Operetta to see, and they were shocked as ever.

"Wa-la," Johnny replied. "Johnny boy's new nursery!"

Operetta gasped. "Oh Johnny, it's perfect! Ah love the car bed!" She hugged him. "Oh, I love you."

"Yeah," Johnny said, blushing a bit. "It's actually a crib surrounded by cars, but I'd figured he'd love it. Invisi Billy and Neighthan helped out a little painting the room themselves. Looks like a total racetrack."

"Ah love it." Operetta sniffled. "It's the most beautiful thang ah've evah seen." She burst into tears.

"Eeyup," Johnny nodded. "Looks like the little guy's gonna have himself a whooooooole lot of fun here."

Meanwhile, they heard a knock on the door coming from downstairs, which indicated that someone was here.

"Take care of that, will ya babe?" Johnny asked her.

Operetta held onto her son and walked downstairs, opening the door. When she did, she was stunned to find out that her father, The Phantom of the Opera

"Johnny, mah daddy's here." Operetta exclaimed and groaned. "Um, get dressed nice! Put on yer tuxedo."

Hearing her loud and crystal-clear, Johnny rolled his eyes in agony.

"Aw crap." He sighed as he put the baby down into his crib.

From there, he went to his bedroom to find a clean-cut tuxedo. The kind of tuxedo that is bound to make a first impression on someone that's strict, namely Operetta's daddy known as the Phantom of the Opera.

Apparently, and yet shockingly, he couldn't seem to find one.

"Hey babe, I can't seem to find my tuxedo!" Johnny shouted.

"Just act professional." She groaned as Operetta let his father inside. "Wanna see the baby, Daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart," Oppy's daddy replied. "Of course, that's the real reason why I came here."

The child cried, wanting his mother. "Johnny, get the baby!" Operetta said.

Meanwhile, Johnny appeared beside Operetta and his father, wearing only his black pants and white wifebeater.

"But I'm still trying to find somethin' suitable to wear!" Johnny cried out, "What am I supposed to wear? A damn monkey suit? Besides, all I could find is my swimsuits!"

Operetta smiled, running to get the baby. "Johnny, come say hello." She sat down with him. "Isn't he sweet?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, "Although I'm not too sure if we're talking about your dad."

Operetta's dad didn't look too pleased to see him. Although the Phantom of the Opera did support her daughter's relationship with a bad boy like Johnny, he had second thoughts about they Johnny was acting, hence his thuggish attitude.

"Johnny." Her father said in a stern voice.

"Oppy's daddy." Johnny said, looking away.

"Johnny, let's not curse." Operetta said anxiously. "Ah'm sorry daddy. Ya wanna hold him?" Operetta squeaked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Her daddy said, nodding in approval. "Although I do have second thoughts about your child looking like him." He said, gesturing over to Johnny.

"Call him Erik." Operetta smiled, holding the baby with her father. "Johnny's jus' grumpy, Ah'm sorry!" Operetta laughed.

"I understand," Oppy's daddy nodded, "Although I would imagine Erik's a much cuter name than Jonathan."

But then, right behind his back, Johnny started mocking everything that the Phantom of the Opera said. As Operetta looked back, Johnny managed to stand still. Luckily, Operetta didn't catch Johnny in the act, or else he was gonna find his own boot stuffed in his ass.

Operetta sneered. "Johnny. Stop that. Sorry daddy, it just fits him."

"I understand why you dated him," Oppy's dad shrugged. "Boys like that are nothing but trouble, and I just shudder to think Erik's gonna turn up like that."

"Oh don't worry, he'll be such a good boy. He's so sweet. I won't let Johnny make him bad." Operetta frowned, watching as the baby wailed. "Ugh, he hates the blanket on him." Operetta pulled it off, patting his back.

"The baby's kinda hungry," Operetta rubbed her eyes, grabbing a blanket.

"He's a infant." Operetta smiled, taking the baby and putting him under a blanket. Jonathan fussed, hitting her and crying. "He hates the blanket."

Using his father's fierceness, Jonathan latched onto his mother, hitting the blanket and wailing.

"Jonathan." Operetta sighed, trying to push one of her 'twins' into the baby's mouth.

As soon as it connected, Jonathan suckled, making loud gulps.

"Well, would you look at that!" Johnny smirked, "He's gonna grow up to be fine, just like me. Reminds me of my days as a tyke!"

"And yet, you still act like one." Oppy's dad said, faking a smile.

Suddenly, Operetta's eyes were welling up.

"Y'all don't fight," She replied, "Please, we're supposed to be happy."

Operetta then left the couch and went to nurse by herself, tears rolling down her face.

"Worst Christmas evah…" She muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oppy." Her father said, trying his best to comfort her daughter. "Apparently, _Johnny_ doesn't know better than that."

"Great." Operetta smiled weakly, leaving Johnny and her father. "Ah'm not gonna raise a bad baby, he's not gonna be like you, or Daddy. He'll be like me and he's gonna play the piano like no one else's business. He's my baby!"

"Like I said, he's just like me." Johnny nodded to his dad.

The baby started to whine and fuss. Irritated, Operetta turned to Johnny.

"Johnny, Ah'm raisin' him to be a good boy. So stay outta' this." She warned the greaser.

But then, he reminded Operetta of something that they needed to do later on.

"Oh, by the way, Invisi Billy and Spectra's inviting us over for Christmas dinner tonight." He reminded her.

"Johnny, don't remind us." Operetta yelled, smacking Johnny in the cheek.

That slap forced Johnny's face to swell up a little in pain, but luckily, it didn't effect him.

"Ow!" Johnny yelped. "That really hurt. I like that!"

"Well, what can I say?" Her father smirked, "At least she's learning from you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Johnny said, nodding along with Oppy's dad.

Operetta frowned, crying a bit. "Ah cain't stand how y'all fight and don't get along, yer supposed to love each other." Operetta sniffled, watching her baby eat. "You hate him, Don'tcha? Mah baby? Cause he looks like Johnny?!"

"Relax honey," Oppy's father said, patting her on the back. "I love your baby. With a little care and honesty, we can change him!"

"You just love him because of me, ya hate his face because he looks like Johnny!" Operetta pouted. "He's such a beautiful boy!" She frowned.  
"Ya hate mah husband, y'all ain't gonna evah get along."

"I don't hate your husband," Oppy's father added. "I just dislike him strongly because of the way he acts. Dislike and hate are two different things, Operetta. You understand, right?"

Operetta glared at them, turning away. She held onto her child and stormed up to his nursery, slamming the door and sitting alone.

"Both of y'all need to stop this!" Operetta yelled. "Ah'm so tired of y'all fightin' and screamin' at each other." However, Operetta turned her attention to Johnny, yelling at him. "Johnny, yer tha' poorest excuse for a father in the whole world." She choked out. "Yer supposed to raise him to be good."

"Baby, I'm gonna raise him to be good, honestly!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yer not a good father. Yer a bad man, Ah should've been smarter." Operetta was about to start crying, but she tried not to.

Instead, she decided to scream.

"In fact, I HATE YOU, JOHNNY!" She screamed angrily.

"I love you too, baby!" Johnny said with a smile.

"Oh, don't you dare call me baby." Operetta shouted. "That's all ya think Ah am, a baby who needs help all tha' time! Yer the worst father ever, Johnny! Ya make me do all tha' work."

"That ain't true." Johnny replied, "I can prove to you that I can be a good father without ever having to hurt a fly!"

"Oh really, prove it." Operetta sniffled, throwing her wedding ring at him.

"Yer too bad, ya smoke near tha' baby, ya ignore me. What am Ah to you, jus' yer little item to look at?!"

"No, that ain't true babe!" Johnny chuckled nervously, "You're precious to me and the baby! It's just that I can act a little ass-ish most of the time. Just because my baby looks at me and tries to emulate everythin' I do, that doesn't mean he has to do it!"

"Well, if you're lonely so damn much, you can always bring a mirror, so you can love yourself!" Operetta frowned.

Operetta's baby was crying a bit, so she rocked him to calm him down. She continued to sob, hugging onto her baby. Her threatening voice caused Johnny to wince deep down a bit. Boy, has Johnny really done it that time!

Unfortunately, it now went silent between both of the three. It was so rowdy and rough that not even one pin dropped around the room. This awkward moment between Johnny and Oppy's dad was now silent. Apparently, one of them had to break tension somehow.

"Wow, I guess we really stuck our asses in the dirt, huh?" Johnny said to her father in an awkwardly fashion.

Operetta growled. "Ya sure did Johnny. Ah hate you more, Johnny! Yer gettin' outside tonight." Operetta snapped, the baby wailing over her voice. "Now the baby's cryin', cause o' you!"

Her threatening voice caused Johnny to wince a bit. Boy, has Johnny really done it that time! Trying to make Operetta feel better, Johnny tried to speak softly at the door.

"Sooooo, you still up for that dinner at Billy and Spectra's?" The greaser asked nicely.

"NO!" Operetta yelled.

She was on the verge of tears-and she started to sob loudly.

"You go without me, okay?" She sniffled and whispered. "Ah don't wanna be eating with ya tonight. Ah'm jus' gonna stay home with the baby. Ah'm not eatin' anythang tonight."

But then, Oppy's daddy managed to scoot Johnny over so he could talk to her through the door.

"But honey, we can't let you and the baby starve to death." Her father said, "Besides, there'll be plenty of food there to eat. And you need your appetite."

"Ah'm not gonna eat. Ya cain't make me." Operetta exclaimed. "Ah'm not even hungry, an' Ah fed the baby already. Y'all go without me, Ah'll stay here."

"But Johnny's already made your favorite side dish," Her daddy replied. "He already made Roasted Garlic mashed potatoes with Cajun gravy. You see, honey? We're just getting along now!"

"Ah don't want it if Johnny made it." Operetta whispered. "Y'all jus' leave. Ah cain't stand y'all. Ah'm jus' not hungry, ah don't wanna eat!"

So far, sympathy wasn't working for the three of them. So as a last-second attempt, Johnny tried to save the day by speaking through the door one last time.

"Okay, I understand if you don't wanna go." Johnny nodded, "But I'm telling ya, you're missing out on Invisi Billy and Spectra having rough dirty sex under the Christmas tree. And the best part about it is that they put their kids to bed first before they do it."

"JOHNNY!" Operetta screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! Ya go have fun and talk dirty to a tree, jus' leave me alone. Join them in tha' fun if ya want. Stop actin' like a jerk! Ah'm not sleepin' in yer bed tonight, Ah'm sleepin' with the baby. Besides, Christmas should be about family. But thanks to the both of you, I barely even have one anymore!"

However, her rotten attitude forced Johnny and his father to be tough. Even if they didn't see eye-to-eye because of their fight, at least they had to tried something to get her out of that nursery. And it all started off with Johnny going down on his knees and begging.

"Awww, come on Oppy!" Johnny whined. "I cant go like this! Either you come out of there and have a good time with me and your father, or God help me, I'll drag ya there myself! C'mon, it's a time for givin'!"

"NO! Ah'm not goin'." Operetta shouted angrily. "Ah'm stayin' here." She hugged her baby again. "Ya cain't make me!"

**Several moments later...**

Johnny and Oppy's dad were both riding in the front of his Corvette ScareRay. Luckily for them, Operetta was strapped to the backseat with ducktape. Baby Jonathan by the way was sleeping peacefully in his mobile cradle, staring at his pissed-off mother.

"You know, I didn't appreciate of what you were trying to put my daughter through," Oppy's dad sternly spoke. "But at least you finally got her out of that carwreck you call a nursery."

"Yeah, it took me three rolls of ducktape to get her strapped." Johnny replied back.

Operetta had asthma, and it was so tight she could barely breathe.

"J-Johnny, Ah'll nevah forgive you!" She wheezed out a cough, shaking. "Please g-get me out, now!" Operetta begged. "Ah don't wanna go!" The baby took the time to babble at his mother, smiling.

"See, he's having the time of his life!" Johnny chuckled. "Off to Invisi Billy and Spectra's, we go!"

"I'm just wondering, Johnny, but what's your friends really like?" Oppy's dad spoke to Johnny.

"One's invisible and the other's a gossip-creating nympho." Johnny smirked, "That's all you need to know. Right, Oppy?"

"Johnny, mah nose itches and Ah cain't scratch it!" Operetta burst into tears, as she coughed loudly. "Ah can barely breathe it's so tight!"

"Ah, you'll make it, honey." Oppy's dad replied. "Trust me, you will."

"GET ME OUTTA HERE, AH CAIN'T BREATHE!" Operetta coughed out. "MAH NOSE IS ITCHIN' AND AH CAIN'T SCRATCH IT! WAAAAAAAGH!"

So far, Operetta spent the entire time strapped to the backseat on their way to their best friend's house. Who knows what kind of torture she would be put through on this torrential Christmas night. But whatever kind of mess she and baby were gonna get in, she hoped it would be less painful than this.

* * *

**Wow, the turmoil already begins! How will Operetta manage to survive Christmas dinner with the attitude she's been having.  
**

**Let's hope she'll try to lighten up next chapter! Or not. Regardless what happens, stay tuned!  
**

**And don't forget to leave out feedback as well! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Operetta smiled weakly at her baby boy as they got there, looking at Johnny.

"Johnnycake, Ah'm so sorry." She burst into tears. "Ah was really rude to ya." She struggled to get out of the tape. "Ah love you. Please give me a big kiss." When she got out, she grabbed the baby and kissed his sweet head.

However, when they stepped out, Johnny felt a chill go through his spine. It was stupid enough that he left his jacket at home, just to keep himself warm. Now all he had to rely in this freezing cold was his wifebeater.

"Oh, m-man," Johnny said with his teeth chattering. "I knew I should've bought a jacket."

Operetta sighed, hugging him in order to bring heat to Johnny's entire body.

"Johnny, Ah'm so sorry fo' mah bitchy attitude. Ah love you." Operetta crooned, stroking his back.

The baby babbled up at Johnny and Operetta, causing Operetta to giggle.

"I bet he loves that very much." Johnny said, looking at his baby boy.

After that, the three (alongside Oppy's father) approached the doorstep of Invisi Billy and Spectra's house. Just to make Oppy jump, Johnny decided to knock by using an interesting way - his foot. With a loud bang on the door, Operetta nearly leaped out of her shoes. Luckily, it didn't scare little Jonathan that much.

Operetta gasped, laughing at Johnny. "Ya scared me!" She smiled. "Ah'm so sorry Johnny, say ya love me?"

"Of course, I love ya babe," Johnny smirked at her. "You may be a bit bitchy, but I love ya nonetheless."

"Not as much as I love my baby more." Oppy's father replied to her as well.

Operetta smiled at the two. "Aw, y'all make me so happy. And so does my baby!" She crooned at Jonathan.

The baby boy hugged his mother and smiled at Johnny. "Da." He squealed.

"Boo boos." Jonathan said, grabbing one of her 'twins'. Operetta smiled at her son as she uncovered him, letting the baby slurp on her breast.

As much as it got a bit fluffy between them, the fluff finally stopped as the door opened. Standing between them was Spectra Vondergeist, one of Operetta's schoolmates from Monster High. She was all decked out in a very tight Christmas sweater.

"Merry Christmas!" Spectra exclaimed, greeting her guests.

Operetta smiled at Spectra. "Hey sugah." She gave her a hug, before sitting down and nursing Jonathan without any covering. "Johnny, come watch him eat!"

"Mm, ya go check." Operetta smiled at him, looking at her baby. "Whatcha doin, sugah?"

"Mmmm." Baby Jonathan said, just waiting desperately to be fed.

"Looks like he just can't wait himself!" Oppy's dad chuckled.

"Aw." Operetta cooed, taking the baby and laying him in front of her breast. "Are ya hungry, baby boy? C'mon, go an' eat, baby."

Operetta giggled at Johnny. "Is that yummy?" Operetta asked the child, smiling brightly.

After the baby responded with a nod, Johnny smiled brighter.

"I'm thinkin' he might not have enough room for the turkey." Johnny replied.

Operetta giggled loudly again. "Johnny, we can't give a baby that. He can only drink boobie milk."

"Yeah, I didn't wanna know about that." Johnny cringed a bit.

Meanwhile, Spectra managed to get a good look at Jonathan. He looked so innocent when he was being fed thanks to Operetta. With her heart warming up, the purple-haired ghoul gushed in delight.

"Awwwww, who is this little guy?" Spectra squealed in awe.

"Our sweet son!" Operetta giggled. "His name's Jonathan." Operetta stroked his head. "Are you gettin' so hungry?" She gasped. "You must be starvin'."

"Well, we're gonna eat in just about thirty minutes or so." Spectra replied, "Invisi Billy's taking care of the Christmas dinner with his kids."

"Kids?" Operetta smiled at Johnny. "Do tha' little ones wanna meet tha' baby?"

"How many kids do y'all have!" Operetta tried to change the subject.

"So far, we have two," Spectra clearly responded. "We have Will, who's starting to be just like his daddy, and sweet Rachael, who's wanting to be just like me when she grows up. Of course, they may be a little rude, but I can trust you deep down that they're little angels."

And then, Spectra shouted all across the room.

"Will, Rachael, come down here!" She replied, "I wanna show you somethin'!"

Just like that, Invisi Billy and Spectra's kids came downstairs. It happened to be a 7-year old boy and a 5-year old girl. Of course, the boy (Will) looked so much like a male version of his mother, and the daughter (Rachael) looked like a female version of his father, except she had her mother's famous ghoulish glow.

"Will, Rachael, I like you to meet Oppy's baby, Jonathan." Spectra said, introducing her kids to the baby.

But before Will could actually shake the baby's hand, Spectra noticed a buzzer stuck to his hand. Seeing this, she stopped him.

Operetta gasped, laughing. "Oh, are they lil' pranksters? Y'all gotta be careful with a little baby, right Johnny?"

"Sure babe," Johnny nodded. "Hey Spectra, does Invisi Billy have any beer somewhere?"

"It's right under the fruit." Spectra replied, which forced Johnny to leave the living room and straight into the kitchen.

As Johnny left, Spectra gave her kids a scary glare.

"You two know better than that." Spectra said, scolding her kids politely. "Let's not prank our guests, especially their baby boy. Unless if it's Uncle Neighthan or your father, than it's fine by me. What do you say?"

"We're sorry." Her kids muttered.

Meanwhile, there was a ruckus going down in the kitchen. It all sounded like flour cans falling down in sight along with the shouting of kids. Inside the kitchen door was Invisi Billy, who was dressed in a chef's hat and was all covered in ras-scary sauce.

"Hey Spectra, where did you put the rest of the gravy at?" Invisi Billy spoke at her wife, "Will just drank all of it, and I want to know where more is."

"It's right behind the milk, honey!" Spectra shouted.

"Oh, okay." Invisi Billy nodded.

After Invisi Billy went back to the kitchen, Spectra looked over to Oppy and Johnny, who had a huge smirk on his face.

"Wow, he's definitely getting busy in there!" Johnny chuckled.

"You should see him in the bedroom..." Spectra chuckled in a naughty way.

Operetta gagged. "Ah didn't wanna know that." Operetta blushed, remembering her and Johnny in the bedroom. She blushed at Johnny, her cheeks red. "Oh sugah, yer jus' as naughty in the bedroom as well."

"Except I'm way better than Billy is." Johnny chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Invisi Billy shouted from the kitchen.

As Spectra chuckled from his husband's comment, she met face to face with Operetta's father, the Phantom of the Opera.

"Oh, and who's this charming man here?" Spectra replied.

Operetta was blushing like crazy. "Mah Daddy, Spectra. Me an' Johnny met that we're great cuddlers in the bedroom, right sugah?"

And then, just like that, Johnny ended up burping in response. Operetta was a little disgusted by this, but nevertheless, she retained her smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Spectra." Oppy's father said, shaking Spectra's hand nicely. "My daughter's told me a lot about you. She even told me that you're a bit of a gossip columnist for something called the 'Ghostly Gossip'?"

"Yes, I am." Spectra nodded, "Have you ever ready

Operetta smiled at them, before accidentally falling out of her chair, the baby falling out of her arms and slamming onto the ground.

"AGGH!" Operetta screamed, "Mah baby!"

Seeing little Jonathan on the floor, Johnny left the living room and rushed right over to pick him up.

"What the hell happened here?" Johnny quickly replied.

Operetta gasped at her baby when he fell, nodding at Spectra. "Yeah! Johnny, Spectra? Ah dropped tha' baby. Hard."

Johnny looked down and saw his baby crying. It was the only image that softened his little greaser heart. Luckily, there was no bruises suffered to his poor little forehead, but it was a nasty fall that Jonathan took that really became a scary sight.

"I'm sorry, little guy." Johnny whispered to him, "Oppy didn't know better."

Suddenly, Invisi Billy bolted out of the kitchen to find out where the crying was coming from.

"I heard crying over here," Billy replied. "What happened Spectra, did Will try to get Rachael with that set of chattering teeth?"

"It's okay, y'all." Operetta tried to soothe the wailing baby. "Oh, I dropped mah baby and he's cryin' now."

"Damn." Billy muttered, as he headed back to the kitchen.

Operetta rubbed his head, looking at blood on her fingers.

"Johnny!" Operetta shrieked. "The baby's bleedin', oh mah goth!"

Shocked by, this Operetta clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Ah'm so sorry! Ah'm so sorry Jonathan, ah hurt ya. It's all mah fault." She said, apologizing to the baby.

Horrified by what happened, Operetta burst into tears and ran to the bathroom, not wanting to see the baby in pain.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Johnny said, freaking out.

The image of the baby's little bleeding head made both Invisi Billy and Spectra cringe in horror. Panicking in fear, Johnny managed to grab the baby, but not without holding a wet towel to the back of his head. Carefully, he set him on the sofa. Meanwhile, Will overheard something about blood. So much that he went back downstairs again.

"What happened, did something bleed?" Will said to the guests

Operetta closed the bathroom door, scared as heck as she looked at the blood on her finger tips. She let out a piercing scream, horrified. "Someone help him, Ah'm really scared, Ah'm so sorry!"

As Operetta was locked in, Oppy's father looked down at Johnny with such anger in his face.

"How nice," Oppy's dad scowled. "You're out here trying to search for beer in the kitchen, and the next thing you know, you almost got my baby boy killed! You're supposed to look out for my daughter and the baby! What's wrong with ya?"

Operetta got out of the bathroom and ran to Spectra, her eyes closed. "Spectra, Ah'm scared, Ah don't wanna see him like this." She whispered, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Operetta." Spectra whispered back. "Little Jonathan is gonna be okay. Johnny's taking care of her now."

"Can Ah sing to him," Operetta asked. "It'll make him feel better."

"Sure." Spectra nodded, "I think the crying's stopped for now."

Right after she was done crying, Operetta walked to her baby, which Johnny was holding tightly. Seeing her, Johnny handed the baby over to Operetta, who started singing "Baby Mine" to her son and scooping him up.

"_Baby mine, Don'tcha cry…_" She sang softly, sitting on the couch. Operetta hummed to her baby, still singing. "_Baby…mine, don't you cry. Rest yer head, close t' mah heart, nevah t' part baby of min_e..."

As Operetta continued singing the song to her baby, Spectra's daughter came downstairs and started comforting her as well.

"You have a very pretty voice." Rachael said to Operetta.

Operetta smiled at the little ghoul, while at the same singing to her child. _"Rest yer head close t' mah heart, nevah' t' part, baby o' mine."_

As Operetta started stroking little Jonathan's head, she gave Rachael a nice smile.

"Thank ya, darlin." She winked.

"You're welcome." Rachael nodded, "You sing better than my mommy."

Hearing this, Spectra let in a blush and a nervous chuckle.

"Oh-kay," She chuckled, "Rachael, why don't you help your father out in the kitchen? I bet he'd want some help with the stuffing."

"Ah'm sure yer momma is a good singer." She smiled as she laughed. "She's yer momma, and ya don't talk mean about yer momma!" Operetta then looked at Johnny, who was sitting beside her. "Ah'm singin' lullabies to him."

With a chuckle, Rachael went to the living room to help out with Christmas dinner. This left Operetta and Spectra to spend the rest of their delicate mommy time with each other.

"I got bad news, Oppy." Spectra sighed, "Frankie and Neighthan aren't gonna make it."

Operetta sighed. "How about Clawd an' Draculaura, or Deuce an' Cleo?" She asked curiously. "Aw durn. Ah wish they could make it." Operetta continued to look over at Johnny and smiled at him lovingly, laying on the couch.

"Well, luckily, I managed to call Jackson and Venus and they're on their way," Spectra informed her. "They're bringing Pumpkin cream pie!"

"Mm!" Operetta exclaimed, looking at her baby. "When you're a big boy, we'll feed ya some. Ah remember how much he loved that in the womb!"

"I can tell he's begging to have some!" Spectra nodded.

All laughs aside, they were cut off by the sound of a doorbell.

"Could you hang on?" Spectra replied, "I'll get that."

Just like that, the beautiful ghoul flew past the couch and right to the door. Turning her doorknob, he opened it up to see Jackson Jekyll and Venus McFlytrap stand right on their doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" Jackson and Venus shouted.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too," Spectra said, greeting them politely. "Come right in, we've been expecting you!"

Quickly, the two decided to get inside, where it was warm and toasty as ever. Meanwhile, Venus shot a glance at Operetta and the baby, who was being held tight by the mother herself.

"Hey, is that little Jonathan I see right there?" Venus smiled right at Oppy.

"Yes, that's mah baby boy!" Operetta said happily as she looked over to her husband. "Johnny, come ovah here, Ah want ya to come sit with me." Operetta smiled while she waved to everyone. " Hey y'all, how is everyone?"

"It's going good," Jackson nodded. "We brought pie over. Didn't get to listen to anything on the way over here, which is good. The kids are over at Grandma and Grandpas, which I figured would be good since I don't think they would be here for the _better_ stuff going on tonight."

"Now, how old are yer kids?" Operetta said quietly, sitting alone as all the couples talked and laughed.

"So far, they're just around Will and Rachael's age." Venus replied, "We named him Vinnie and Jackie, or in fact, when Jackie turns into her alter-ego, she becomes Hillary. Like father, like daughter."

"That's great. How are you two, as a couple?" Operetta asked. She was so upset that Johnny was annoying her, it made it hard for her to see all the other couples so happy.

"Oh, we hit it off perfect!" Venus nodded, "Jackson is the most cutest, yet most sweetest husband he's ever been. He knows how to take it slow when it comes to love. But when music starts pumping out, Holt starts coming out and starts making an ass of himself. He's always wanting to make love to me even when I don't feel like it. That's why I prefer Jackson over Holt anyday of the week. Right, baby?"

"You got that right." Jackson said, whispering onto his ear, followed by a little kiss on the cheek.

"You're so lucky." Operetta mumbled. "So durn lucky."

"You should see Jackson in bed with me," Venus winked at her. "I can't imagine how lucky he always is every night to satisfy a lover like me."

"Honestly, Ah don't wanna see y'all like that at all." Operetta gagged.

"C'mon Oppy," Venus chuckled, "Don't be disgusted to talk about your sex life. Be comfortable with it. It's not like everyone of our kids hears this. At least we share talk like this with the rest of our friends, and believe it or not, you count as one of them."

"O' course bein' in love is important." Operetta rolled her eyes. Talkin' about mah personal life in that certain way with Johnny is awkward, especially since mah daddy's here." "Johnnnny, Venus is bein' weird!"

"Blame Spectra for that!" Johnny shouted from the kitchen. "It's not my fault she put April fresh all over her living room!"

Feeling upset, Operetta shot Spectra a nasty look.

"What?" Spectra shrugged, "I like my house to smell like spring. Even when it's cold outside, I still want it to look like spring in my house."

"So, how's your sex life with Johnny going so far?" Jackson nodded.

"Our sex life is very personal." Operetta blushed.

"Oh, it's private, huh?" Jackson replied. "Well, I can't blame ya. I mean, my sex life with Venus is always open. She even gets turned on by the smell of incense. With one sniff, she tends to be all over me like a wild man-eating plant."

And then suddenly, Venus started to nuzzle right through Jackson's neck. But yet, he looked a little bothered.

"Um, n-not right now, babe." Jackson stuttered, gesturing over to Jonathan. "There's a baby here."

Feeling a little bothered by the way Venus was getting all over Jackson, Operetta looked down at her calm baby.

"I better go find out what's up with your father." She asked him.

Carrying little Jonathan by her arms, Operetta went to the kitchen, where there was a bit more commotion going on. Suddenly, Johnny Spirit, Invisi Billy and Oppy's father were arguing about something involving the turkey.

"I'm telling you, I ain't putting beer to marinate my turkey!" Invisi Billy said, shouting at Johnny.

"C'mon," Johnny chuckled, "Putting beer on meat actually enhances the flavor if you don't know."

"There's no way my baby's eating anything soaked with booze," Oppy's father spoke to both of them sternly. "I want my baby to eat turkey the way that it is. Full of love and a whole lot of cajun."

Operetta gasped, holding her son and walking to the kitchen.

"What are y'all doin?" She kissed her baby's forehead. "Ah don't want beer on the turkey, jus' some barbecue rub, sugah pie."

"Are you sure?" Johnny raised his eyebrow, "I'm tellin' ya that beer on meat is the way to go. I mean, can't you take a look at cooks these days? Mostly anyone can use beer on barbecue now and then. Just to make you happy, not every tyke gets drunk with little bitty booze on the meats."

"Don't be so silly, son." Oppy's father replied, stepping in the conversation. "If my sweet little angel wants a bit of barbecue rub, then by goth, I'm gonna give her son. Because that's what a loving father does to make his sweet little girl happy."

Operetta smiled at her father. "Thanks daddy. Yer makin' me feel better already." Operetta gasped at Johnny. "Johnny, Ah cain't believe ya think the baby would be okay with alcohol! He would die!"

"See what I mean, dude?" Invisi Billy said, overhearing Oppy and Johnny's conversation.

Feeling that he wasn't gonna win this fight, Johnny managed to sit at the table with his arms crossed and pouted.

"I never get anything I want..." Johnny muttered like a spoiled child.

"It's ok." Operetta sighed. "I'll go with ya to the kitchen."

As soon as they went to the kitchen table, the two sat together as Operetta laid her head on Johnny's shoulder. Operetta sat with Johnny at the table, laying her head on his shoulder and singing to her baby. But not without setting Johnny straight first.

Operetta frowned at him. "Darlin', iff'in' yer wantin', ya can put some on yer pieces of turkey, ok?" She rubbed his shoulder. "Ah'm sorry, mah attitude is bad, mah hormones have been so weird after the baby came along. Ah love you, an' I'll try a lil' bite jus' for ya."

"All right." Johnny said, cracking a small smile.

Patting his back, Operetta picked up his child and left for the living room, but not without having to see Jackson and Venus flirt with each other on the couch. Meanwhile, Oppy's father was looking at the couple with such interest.

"I love you..." Venus said, whispering into Jackson's ear.

"Not as much as I love you, my sweet little plant." Jackson whispered back.

But then, the two started to kiss each other in a tender way. Feeling a bit disgusted by their fluff-fest, Operetta stormed off from the two, looking at Spectra in, obviously, pure annoyance.

"All they do is talk about how happy they are, it drives me insane!" Oppy whispered to her.

"Well, I got no problem with that." Spectra replied, "It's just the way we act when we should be with our loved ones. I know my Invisi Billy's is happy being with me. I know he can be a bit of a prankster just like my kids are, but deep down, he can be a bit soft when it comes to loving me. Right, Invisi Billy?"

Spectra then looked over to Invisi Billy, who was squatting down and checking over the already-cooked turkey in the oven.

"Uh, yeah yeah, whatever..." Billy said, minding his own business.

"See?" Spectra squealed, "He cares."

"Yeah, but Johnny likes to brag about it though." Operetta sighed. "Yeah, not near tha' baby, y'all. We wanna use good language an' be appropriate so he's a good boy!"

Everyone in the kitchen nodded to what Operetta said to them. Meanwhile, she turned her attention to Johnny, who was busy rocking the baby in his arms. Hard to believe they forgot what happened to the baby long time ago.

"Bout time for tha' baby to go to bed." Operetta cooed. "Johnny, we need to tuck the baby in soon. If ya help me, I'll cuddle with ya."

"You're right, babe." Johnny nodded with a wink, "BTW, Christmas dinner is just about done anyway. Let's go tell Jackson and Venus to join us."

"All right, but first thing's first." Operetta nodded.

Carrying the child with her own two hands, Operetta took the child to a guest room and started tucking the child in their mobile baby carrier. Carefully, she rocked her son back and forth as smiled at her husband. He loved the way how quiet she was towards the sleeping baby.

"Look Johnny, Ah'm tuckin' him in." Operetta whispered to his husband.

"Sounds so peaceful, doesn't it?" Johnny smirked.

"Mah voice?" Operetta whispered, singing to him. "Hm?" She hugged him. "Ah'm so tired too." Operetta waited till he fell asleep, placing the baby in his carrier and looking at him with a happy expression. "I love you so much."

"Me too." Johnny whispered at the baby as well.

"Thanks for givin' me the sweet thang any man could give a woman... a baby." Operetta whispered back to him.

"Once again, no prob..." Johnny winked back at her.

Suddenly, the entire moment of silence was over when Johnny and Operetta heard strange noises coming from the living room.

"Hey, babe?" Johnny replied, "Why does it sound like moaning coming from the living room?"

"Ah don't know. Sounds like someone's gettin' it on!" Operetta whispered, laying in the guest bed with him. She smiled lovingly at Johnny, kissing his mouth.

But suddenly, Johnny got out of bed, which ignored Operetta's attempt at romance.

"I'm pretty sure it's not the moaning I heard!" Johnny exclaimed as he rushed at the living room.

"Johnny, please kiss me! Everyone else is kissin' each other an' Ah'm jus' so sad cause ya won't." Operetta pouted.

And when he got there, he was shocked to find out what it was...

...

...

...an image of Oppy's father feeling naked and his hand being on the place where Johnny never expected to be!

"OH SHIT!" Johnny screamed in horror, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOIN', YA OLD MAN!"

Looking right at Johnny, the Phantom of the Opera screamed in horror as well, covering himself with one of Spectra's sofa pillows.

"Augh, damn it, Johnny?" Oppy's father said, shaking so hard. "You know better than to invade my privacy like that!"

"Was your hand on your...?" Johnny raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's not what you think!" Oppy's father said, shaking his head no. "I was just checking to see if I had ticks! It wasn't about a nerd and a plant lady getting it on the couch, although they were disgusted by me that I was jerking off, but it's not what you think!"

"Johnny, Ah don't see it!" Operetta groaned, hearing her baby wake up.

But quickly, she put the baby back to bed, singing a little lullaby to him. And then, she stepped out of the guest room.

"Johnny, come an' cuddle with me in the baby room before dinner!" Operetta cried out.

"Um, Oppy, don't come in here!" Johnny said, pleading with her not to come into the living room.

But it was too late. When Operetta got here, she only gasped as she ran back to the room, trying not to shriek while the baby slept.

Operetta gagged at her father after she put her baby to bed, hugging Johnny. "Johnny, let's go eat dinner." Operetta pulled him to the kitchen disgusted, thanks to her father, "Sit down, let's eat.

"Um, I can't seem to find my underwear honey!" Oppy's father cried out.

"Find it on yer own!" Operetta shushed him, "You think anyone wants ta see you yank your fiddle like that?!"

Right at the kitchen table, Operetta managed to check the baby monitor for a little bit. Jonathan had slept happily, his cherub face looking very content. Operetta looked at the baby monitor, smiling as she watched the baby sleeping peacefully. But then, Jonathan started to babble loudly, and Operetta ran quickly to get her baby.

"Wow, I'm guessing he doesn't want to sleep." Operetta laughed nervously as she ran to the guest room.

With her strength, she took the baby carrier all the way to the kitchen. And then, she placed him just exactly where Operetta was sitting.

"Look at her, isn't he sweet when he sleeps?" She gushed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how sweet that was catching your father masturbating in front of me!" Johnny cringed in anger, "What if our baby looked at your father this way?"

"He didn't see a thang! He's resting." Operetta smiled. "Now come sit with me an' eat!" She laughed. "Don't imagine him naked. Imagine us naked!"

"I would, but I'm afraid your naked father's gonna step in anytime soon." Johnny gulped.

"Jus' think of me naked." Operetta whispered, as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know if that'll help, but okay then." Johnny shrugged.

As Johnny tried to get that disgusting image of Oppy's father off his mind, Invisi Billy managed to get the entire tray of turkey to the dinner table. He placed it right around the roasted garlic mashed potatoes with turkey gravy, the green beans, the sweet potatoes, the dinner rolls, and a huge tray of Pumpkin Cream Pie that Jackson and Venus bought.

Everything looked picture perfect and delicious. Johnny's taste buds soon took order. All of this food and so far, Johnny wanted to devour it all.

"Oh man, everything smells great..." Johnny said in a zombified mood.

"Ah know right," Operetta moaned quietly in Johnny's ear, smiling. "Mm." Operetta reached out for a roll, placing it in her mouth after she dipped it in gravy. She then laid her head on Johnny's shoulder, happy. "Think of me singin', Johnny!"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "It's startin' to feel like Christmas already."

At least with Operetta by her side, Johnny had nothing to worry about. With Jackson, Venus, Invisi Billy, Spectra, and the rest of their kids, they were about to engage in the feast of their lives.

* * *

**Well, this is gonna be something else. You'll never know what I'll have planned for the feast. Will something crazy happen? Is the s**t about to hit the fan? Hopefully, it won't be actual s**t, because that would be disgusting nonetheless.**

**Anyway, next chapter's coming, so feedbacks are welcome! WHOO-HAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

All of the delicious food steamed everywhere. From the tasty mashed potatoes, to the creamy turkey gravy, and not to mention the turkey itself. For Johnny Spirit, this was like a buffet come to life in his own home. Technically, it wasn't even really his home. It was actually Invisi Billy and Spectra's, but that hardly mattered less to the greaser, because he was about to dig in.

"Mmmm," Johnny said, feeling his mouth water. "I can't wait to taste this awesome crap. Come to daddy!"

But before he could reach his hand on that delicious turkey, Invisi Billy smacked Johnny in the hand.

"Dude, don't you have no shame?" Invisi Billy raised his eyebrow, "This is a Catholic household."

"Ah'm catholic!" Operetta smiled. "God, the Son an' the Holy Spirit. Amen!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't kid." Billy smirked, "Okay, bow your heads. Or better yet, grab your hands and pray with me."

Rolling his eyes yet again, Johnny Spirit grabbed Operetta's hand, and then, Operetta held her daddy's hand, followed by Invisi Billy, Spectra, Will, Rachael, Jackson and Venus. The greaser couldn't believe this was a waste of time.

"Father, we thank you on behalf of the bounty," Invisi Billy smirked as he prayed, "Thank you for the mashed potatoes, thank you for the cranberry sauce, thank you for the rascarry sauce, thank you for the delicious Scare Top stuffing, thank you for the turkey, and thank you for giving me one sexy-ass wife to do it with. And Will, stop trying to kick your sister under the table. Same goes for you, Rachael. I pray that you'll have mercy on the kids, sorry if they act stupid as f**k. In your name I pray this, Aaaaaaaaaay-men."

"About time..." Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay Oppy, white or dark meat?" Invisi Billy said to Operetta as he started carving the turkey.

"White, please." Operetta said sweetly. "Oh, this is lovely!"

"Yeah, big deal..." Johnny rolled his eyes.

As soon as he handed Oppy the white meat, Invisi Billy turned to Spectra.

"So honey, white or dark?" Invisi Billy replied.

But then all of a sudden, Spectra managed to grab the center of his pants, which forced him to blush a little. Apparently, Spectra wasn't the only one looking for more than meat.

"Um, Spectra," Billy said, blushing like a light. "That's not the meat I was talking about."

Meanwhile, Operetta wrapped her arms around Johnny, kissing his lips. "Ah love ya."

And then, she took a bite of the beer covered turkey, letting out a happy moan.

"Mm, ya and Johnny know how ta' cook!" She said to Billy as she rubbed Johnny's thigh.

"Well, Invisi Billy did more of the cookin'," Johnny replied, "Told ya it would taste interestin' with beer."

"Usually, it was a mixture of beer and barbecue." Invisi Billy smirked at the couple, "That way it mixes half-booze and half-meat."

"Ah'm sure it'll be jus' fine." She said eating with her mouth closed, having wonderful Southern manners. "Probably ain't that much. Ah don't even taste the beer."

"Yeah, although you get a bit of an aftertaste," Jackson replied, cutting in the conversation with his mouth full. "I swear I'm tasting Killer Lite."

"Ah'm not!" Operetta exclaimed.

She started having more turkey, but in a short time, her body was getting a bit drunk.

"Ah'm happy as…" Operetta slurred a little, "Happy as a runnin' horse!"

"Yes well, I'm sure the beer is a little strong..." Invisi Billy nodded.

"Tha'yut sure was a durn stupid prayer. Ya said bad words!" Operetta exclaimed. "That ain't right." Operetta wrapped her arm around Johnny's waist.

"Don't worry about it," Invisi Billy smirked, "I'm pretty sure the big man forgives such language like this. Anyway, I figure since we're eating, why don't we take a little time to show the big man what we're thankful for. Let's start, I'm thankful for my bangin' wife and the beer-soaked turkey. Okay, I'm done. What about you Oppy?"

"Ah'm thankful for mah husband, mah friends an' family, mah baby, an' mah house an' food." Operetta smiled. "Johnny, what are ya thankful for?"

Johnny was bored that he had to do something like this. But since it was the holidays, he had to be thankful for something.

"I guess I'm thankful for my kid and the whole case of beer in Invisi Billy's fridge," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "And not to mention the fact that I frickin' looooooove this turkey! Okay, Oppy's dad, ya got somethin' to be thankful for?"

Operetta smiled at her father. "What are ya thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that my daughter's gonna make my grandson the kindest kid he ever is." Oppy's dad replied.

"Said the man who masturbated in front of me." Johnny whispered to Oppy.

"Anyway, I do have second thoughts about my grandson growing up to be thrill-seeking troublemaker whose breath smells of sex and booze," Operetta's dad sternly stated. "But I'm certain it won't be a problem. Right, my little angel?"

"No. He's gonna be a good boy!" Operetta smiled brightly. Operetta kissed Johnny's lips, smiling. "Ah think we should tuck our baby in. Ain't we stayin' here t'night?"

"Um, yeah," Johnny nodded. "But I still wanna eat."

"Are ya thankful fo' me?" Operetta smiled. "Ah'm thankful for ya, Ah know Ah am. Ooh, Johnny? Will…"

Operetta whispered something a bit naughty in his ear.

"Ah want ya t' butter mah biscuit, an' fill it with gravy t'night!"

Johnny felt a huge blush between his cheeks. Maybe she had a bit too much beer turkey there. After all, she ate like a damn workhorse.

"Ummm, you might not wanna explain it to them, babe." Johnny said, gesturing over to Invisi Billy and Spectra's kids. "They can hear what we whisper."

"Don't worry, Johnny." Spectra replied, "They don't even understand sex yet."

Operetta wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing loudly. "Ah'm not drunk, Ah'm jus' happy!" She flung her arms in the air, before eating a bit more food. "Ah'm stuffed." She laid in Johnny's lap.

Seeing that Operetta was about to go down on him, Johnny quickly backed away from the table.

"Whoa there, babe!" Johnny exclaimed. "We can't go there just yet!"

"Johnny, Ah'm…Ah'm wantin' for ya to kiss me!" Operetta squeaked drunkenly.

"But I'm trying to eat my food here!" Johnny exclaimed, "I'm not in the mood for sex, just yet!"

"That's a bit of a shame," Venus said, chowing down on a dinner roll. "This dinner was getting more interesting."

"Tonight? Please?" Operetta whispered, smiling. "Ah'm gonna lay down in the room."

Feeling that she already had enough to eat, Operetta got up and carried her baby back to the guest room. Meanwhile, she grabbed a cute bow and placed it on the bed before tucking her son in. Operetta smiled, taking the baby to a quiet room upstairs and getting the stuff ready before running back. Just to surprise him, Operetta put a huge Christmas bow on her bottom, squealing.

As Johnny continued the conversation with her friends, Oppy's voice came at the greaser like a bullet.

"So Johnny, ready for that dessert?" Operetta said, teasing Johnny seductively.

Johnny then looked around at the entire dinner table in confusing fashion. But with all that drunk dirty talk that Operetta gave to him, he had no choice but to give up to Oppy's demands.

"Can you all excuse me for just one moment?" Johnny said to the guests, "I gotta go butter somethin' up."

But before Johnny could leave the table, Jackson stopped him for a moment.

"You forgot somethin'." Jackson said to him, holding out a condom.

"A fruitcake flavored condom?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"I figured I might not need it anyway for tonight." Jackson replied, "And to be honest, I actually prefer that over the _crappy_ cake anyday."

But then, Operetta called for Johnny.

"Johnnnny!" She sang. "Don't keep me waitin'!"

Not taking any chances, Johnny quickly took the condom with him and left.

As soon as Johnny walked in the guest room, he saw Operetta laying across the bed in just her lingerie, alongside a bow on her butt. "Hey sugah." She cooed. "Ah knew ya wouldn't resist me." Operetta whispered.

"I had no choice." Johnny shrugged, "It was the only way I could give up."

Just like that, Johnny shut the door behind him, which left the rest of the guests to enjoy their Christmas feast.

"Okay, now that we've seen the Playboy channel come to life at the table," Invisi Billy cleared his throat. "Let's keep eatin'."

But before they could get their hands on more turkey, they started to hear rocking noises coming from the guest room bed, alongside some inappropriate shouting to go along with it.

_"J-Johnny, do dirty thangs to me, please!"_ Operetta sobbed, hugging him and kissing him passionately.

Operetta smiled at him, her tongue wrapped around his. She sucked his tongue lightly, hungry for him. Operetta moaned his name sexily, grinning at him.

_ "J-Johnny!"_ She screamed out.

_"Oh Operetta!"_ Johnny screamed out as well. _"You want me to butter your biscuit?"_

_"Shaddap and butter it, sugah!"_ Operetta screamed yet again, _"Butter it, butter it, oh, butter it please. Kiss me harder!"_

Suddenly, their little sex talk and moaning started to set something off on Venus, who started to caress Jackson's entire hair with her hand.

"Um, Venus," Jackson said with his jaw dropping to the table, "I'm trying to really eat here..."

"And I'm a bit drunk as well." Venus replied with a wink, "That doesn't stop me from having to turn you on, my sexy nerd you..."

Jackson's entire body shook in pleasure. He never knew how soft and delicate Venus's touch was. It was so smooth and gentle as a cloud in the sky. Knowing that he couldn't take it anymore, Jackson gave in.

"Please wrap my food up." Jackson spoke to Invisi Billy.

And just like that, both Venus and Jackson left the table quickly as they decided to go upstairs. So far, this left Invisi Billy, Spectra, Will, Rachael and Oppy's father all by himself. But still, Operetta and Johnny's moans still surrounded the guests.

_"Jooooohnny…"_ Operetta moaned into his shoulder, crying happily. _"Ooooh…"_

_"Yeah, you like that, don't you?"_ Johnny smirked, _"I'm the king of the motherf***ing world!"_  
Operetta giggled at Johnny. _"Yer mah king, so durn perfect. Now SHUDDUP AN' KISSSSS ME!"_

She laughed heartily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The baby smiled in the corner as he slept, not annoyed by the sounds at all. He was so far a deep sleeper.

Hearing their sounds of love once again from the kitchen, Invisi Billy started shaking in pleasure. Especially when he got a look at Spectra. She was licking her lips right at him in a seductive away. She didn't speak but she started to mutter something in the form of 'let's do it'. Invisi Billy's urges got to him like a bulls-eye.

So as their kids kept on eating, Invisi Billy decided to end this dinner right away.

"Okay, that's enough eatin'!" Invisi Billy replied, grabbing the kids' plates.

But it made their kids bitch and moan, wailing like crazy.

"Hey," Rachael sobbed. "I'm hungry, Momma!"

"Momma, I want eat!" Will sobbed even louder.

"Well, go eat in your rooms!" Spectra said to her kids.

"OK!" The two said, happily grabbing their plates and went to eat upstairs.

But before they could leave, they turned to Oppy's dad.

"Come with us, Mr. Phantom!" The two kids shouted.

Seeing that he would be the only person around here, Mr. Phantom decided to give up on the food as well.

"Of course, seeing I'm already drunk as it is..." The Phantom nodded to himself.

As Oppy's father went with Rachael and Will upstairs, Invisi Billy turned to Spectra in an ounce of sexual desperation.

"You, me, under the Christmas tree!" He said to her.

"Oooh," Spectra cooed nicely, "I can't wait what you're givin' me for Christmas!"

"Trust me babe, you're gonna love it." Billy winked at her.

As soon as Invisi Billy and Spectra went to the living room (to perhaps make love under a Christmas tree), Johnny kept on going and going, giving Operetta what for.

_"I'm ready for the big finish, babe!"_ Johnny screamed again.

_"Ah am too. Then ya can eat afta'wards!"_ Operetta squealed.

_**A few moments later...**_

The baby continued to sleep, smiling.

"He's so calm." Operetta said, staring at little Jonathan from their bed.

After they had done it, a sweaty Operetta smiled at Johnny.

"Will ya jus' kiss me already?" She smirked at him.

However, Operetta didn't hear nothing coming from Johnny.

That was because she heard a lot of snoring coming from Johnny. Apparently, their sexy time made the greaser extra sleepy. Either that or he was hungover from all the beer-soaked turkey that he ate. Operetta tried to wake her husband back up, but it was to no use. He was knocked out.

Feeling disappointed, Operetta whined.

"Of course, he just had to drift himself off to sleep," She sighed to herself, "God bless us everyone, indeed..."

With that, both Oppy and Johnny ended up sleeping together.

It felt a lot peaceful...

...

...

...until the baby started crying. Because of this, Operetta heavily groaned.

"Better feed him!" Operetta said as she got out of bed.

She smiled at him as she took a bottle fed the child. But suddenly, the booze-soaked turkey that she, Johnny and Jonathan ate took his toll on them, not knowing alcohol would be really bad for them both! Oppy tried to hold onto her bile for a good minute, but it was way too late!

Because of this, Operetta ended up puking on the baby by accident!

"Oh shit..." Operetta gasped.

Feeling the vomit all over himself, Jonathan cried loudly, which forced Johnny to awake himself from his nap. Seeing how Operetta accidentally vomited over the child, he gave her a disgusted look!

"Oh, damn it, Operetta!" Johnny whined, "Did you have to do that all over the child?"

The southerner felt an ounce of guilt come inside her. She felt that guilt so much that she felt her heart sink as well.

"I'll go clean him up..." She rolled his eyes as she left the guess room with her vomit-soaked baby in hands.

As soon as Operetta and the baby left, Johnny went back to bed. Practically feeling the headache caused by that beer-soaked turkey.

"Best... Christmas... Ever." Johnny muttered in his sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, you may think that's the end of that story, but we ain't done just yet! We still got more on the way! So what happens after the aftermath?  
**

**We'll find out on the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome, my ghouls and monsters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Last night's Christmas dinner felt like such a total disaster. Of course, the Christmas dinner went fine and dandy until the side-effects of the beer-soaked turkey were set in motion. And to be honest, it got more than a little wild and little raucous. So far, Jackson and Venus were passed out in the bathroom, Invisi Billy and Spectra were covered up and nude right under a Christmas Tree, and Oppy's father was being pinned to the bed thanks to Billy and Spectra's kids.

For Operetta and Johnny at the guest room however, they were so hungover that not even one of them could remember their hot and raucous night. Mostly for Operetta, she felt a whole lot dazed and confused, especially when she looked at her now clean baby boy. What never went way was that horrible smell of beer-and-barbecue flavored vomit.

"Johnny?" Operetta sobbed, "Ah'm so sick."

"Same here, babe." Johnny sighed, "Although I'm not sure it was the vomiting, or the fact that I had to hear Invisi Billy and Spectra moan through the living room."

Operetta rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh…why are my panties on the ground?" Operetta also noticed a fruit cake condom. "We had sex didn't we…"

"I'm not sure." Johnny shrugged, "I think we did."

"Oh mah goth." Operetta laughed, hugging him. "This was awful!" Operetta went to her baby, putting good smelling lotion on him. "Now he smells better!"

"I definitely agree." Johnny nodded.

Suddenly, the two were distracted by a smell coming from the kitchen. One that smelled of bacon, eggs and ham. It was obvious that something was cooking. So far, Johnny needed to know why."

"Mmmm, somethin' smells good." Johnny smirked.

Operetta gasped, smiling at him. "Johnny, Ah'm so hungry." Operetta made sure her baby was alright, and put him in his baby carrier to play. "Let's eat!" The sexy redhead strutted in front of him.

However, as soon as they entered the kitchen, they saw a disturbing sight. The sight of a naked Spectra putting some bacon on the grill. This sight forced Johnny's eyes to pop open like a champagne cork while Operetta stood there in shock.

Operetta shrieked and covered Johnny's eyes. "Put on some clothes, guests are here!" Operetta closed her eyes tightly. "Johnny, Ah cain't believe we're here all week long!"

"I know, this is the best house there ever is!" Johnny nodded.

"Good morning, Oppy!" Spectra exclaimed, greeting them. "How was your little screwfest?"

"W-what?" Operetta stuttered. "Ah don't remember what happened. Ooh, Ah have a headache…" Operetta sniffled, sitting a few chairs away from Johnny. "Ah don't wanna sit by you. Ya got me drunk with tha' turkey."

"Sorry, but I couldn't lie and tell you that was the best turkey I ever had." Johnny smirked.

"It was!" Spectra nodded, "I can't tell you how much booze will spice up a sex life, just like mine and Invisi Billy's."

Meanwhile, Invisi Billy walked in with his robe still open, naked and hung like a horse. This crept Operetta out to the bone.

"What's up, babe?" Billy said, giving Spectra a kiss on the cheek.

Operetta screamed in terror at the sight, hugging Johnny. "Ah never wanna see a naked man again!" She cried out. "That's disgusting! Oh mah goth…ah was so stupid!"

"Sorry if Invisi Billy's like that," Johnny smirked. "Although he looks way too hung like their Christmas tree."

"C'mon Oppy, what's the problem with me and Spectra gettin nude in the morning?" Invisi Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I find it hot and sexy to see my favorite woman cook for me full-frontal."

"THA' PROBLEM IS THA' WE DON'T WANNA SEE IT!" Operetta yelled.

Jonathan the baby was giggling, smiling at his parents.

"Jonathan." Operetta scolded, feeding him and going to lay down on the couch by herself.

"You see?" Invisi Billy smirked, "Jonathan doesn't have a problem with it. I think he's curious to see what the human body feels like. BTW, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, Billy." Operetta glared at Johnny. "Johnny, stop checkin' her out." She snapped. "Ah'm sure y'all's kids wanna see their parents naked. Nope."

"What's the matter with a naked Spectra?" Johnny shrugged. "She looks a whole lot ample when she's nude."

"Yeah, ya got that right, buddy!" Invisi Billy said, giving his buddy a high-five.

"Yer horrible!" Operetta said, bursting into tears. "Ah'm supposed to be beautiful to ya! Ah'm the only woman ya should see like that!"

"But you are, babe!" Johnny exclaimed, trying to comfort her. "You're waaaaay more awesome nude than Spectra!"

Operetta giggled. "Then say how much ya love me like that to Billy. Say how purty ah am."

"All right." Johnny said, clearing his throat.

And after a big deep breath, Johnny found the words to say to Operetta.

"I love ya, babe." The greaser smiled. "You're way more prettier and hotter than the sun and moon combined!"

Operetta squealed happily. "Ah love ya more. Yer sweeter than maple syrup!" She kissed his lips passionately.

However, as soon as they kissed each other, The Phantom came down from the stairs looking a little drawn. Apparently, his face was all drawn with a permanent marker, alongside with some eye makeup that he sported with.

"Good mornin', everyone." The Phantom said as he yawned.

"Good Mornin." Operetta smiled, hugging Johnny. "Cuddle with us." She laughed. "Look at the baby, he's so hungry! What a cute little baby elf you are." Operetta cooed.

"That's really nice." The Phantom nodded, "Where's Invisi Billy and Spectra? Look what their kids have done to my face."

"Well, they're naked, cookin' together. They are awful parents." Operetta frowned, rocking her son and feeding him. Operetta put some on her finger and smiled at Johnny. "Wanna try? Ah know ya like it."

"Nah, I'm good," Johnny replied as he grabbed the remote. "Anything good on TV here?"

"Well, all the porn channels suck at morning." Invisi Billy replied from the kitchen.

"HOLD ON! Ya watch PORN?" Operetta gasped.

"Relax, it's only when the kids go to bed." Invisi Billy smirked, "So far, all we got is news."

"But ya have a wife. That's disloyal." Operetta huffed. "Johnny'd never do that t' me."

"Well, sometimes we like to do what those actors do on TV." Spectra nodded out, "That makes it more fun."

"That's different." Operetta laughed.

Meanwhile, The Phantom sat on the table and read the newspaper that was brought out. However, he was distracted by Spectra's shapely bare bottom. It looked much clearer than baby oil.

"Spectra, where's your bathrobe?" The Phantom sighed.

"Oh, I forgot where it was." Spectra said as she started setting up plates for breakfast.

And as soon as Johnny turned on the news, he had heard some bad news, mostly from the weather.

_"Bad news, it seems that a blizzard will be on it's way soon enough."_ The newscaster said, _"Apparently, we'll be receiving up to 7 inches of snow, which means that most of us will likely be stuck throughout the rest of the day. Back to you, Erik."_

Suddenly, the news didn't seem to effect Operetta that much as she saw her son eat his food happily.

"Ah love him so much." Operetta said, "He's so cute when he eats."

"But what about me?" Johnny pouted in a cute way, "I'm cute when I eat too."

"Ah know ya are." Operetta smiled, letting him try some. "Yer adorable when ya eat!"

Suddenly, they felt something yanking coming from the couch. Unfortunately, Johnny and Operetta didn't realize they were sitting on Spectra's bathrobe all along.

"Sorry, I need to borrow this." The Phantom replied, "I gotta put this on Spectra."

"Do what you have to do, Daddy," Operetta rolled her eyes, "I had enough of naked Spectra this post-Christmas."

However, Operetta started to take a bit of her breast milk and gave a handful to Johnny.

"Here, try some." She said to him, "It's actually good."

"Whoa whoa there." Johnny said, stopping her, "I'm not used to that stuff. I'm sure you are, but I don't wanna be tasting milk that comes from a breast."

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Operetta shrugged, "One little drop of breast milk won't hurt."

He took in a huge sigh. He couldn't believe Operetta was forcing Johnny to taste something so terrifying as breast milk. But it was only one drop of milk, so apparently, taking one drop wouldn't hurt a bit.

"Fine, I'll take it." He sighed as he took that drop of breast milk.

Curious, he licked it with his tongue.

However, Johnny began to cringe from the inside. That breast milk tasted a little too buttery for Johnny to handle and keep down. He tried his best not to frown at her for tasting such things as that. All Johnny had to do was fake a smile and that would be it.

Which by the way, he was doing just that.

"So, what do you think?" She replied.

"I um, I like it." Johnny smiled under his lying teeth.

"Johnny, Ah jus' wanted to make sure the milk was okay for the baby." Operetta replied. "It's supposed t' taste like that."

"Well then, by all means, it's really good!" Johnny lied yet again with a nod.

Operetta giggled and kissed his nose. "Ah love ya. That was funny!" She hugged him. "Johnny, will ya bring me a plate?"

"Sure." Johnny nodded.

Then, he went right to the kitchen where thankfully, the rest of the eggs, bacon, ham and toast had finished cooking. He took a plate of the delicious food and handed it back to Operetta.

"Here ya go, babe!" Johnny smiled. "Just the way you like it!"

"Thanks, sug!" Operetta replied as she got her plate.

"You're welcome." He nodded, "I'm gonna go upstairs now."

"What for?" Oppy shrugged, "Aren't you gonna eat with me?"

"I need to wash my hands first," Johnny lied yet again. "Can't eat before I wash my hands."

Just like that, Johnny gracefully went upstairs...

...

...

...only to run right to the restroom.

From there, he gagged and hacked. It was as a result of having to taste the breast milk coming from Operetta.

"Oh damn it!" Johnny gagged again, "It tastes like Elvis's pee!"

Operetta smiled at her son and are her breakfast slowly, looking at him. "Wanna come outside with us today, Johnny?"

"Um, in a minute babe!" Johnny said, trying his best not to gag again, "Still washin' my hands!"

In a moment of panic, Johnny opened the bathroom door searching for a good toilet to puke, but suddenly, Johnny found a naked Jackson and Venus lying down on the floor, feeling sweaty, worn out and sleeping.

Johnny had no time to wake them up from their drunken slumber, so the best thing Johnny could do right now is to carefully step past them and getting to the toilet.

"There we go..." Johnny whispered.

Quickly, Johnny raised the toilet seat up and puked crazily into the toilet drain! That was pretty much the last time he would taste something sick.

"Are ya sick?" Operetta gasped. "Johnny, Ah'm sorry! Want somethin' t' help yer stomach? Spectra, do ya have stomach medicine? He's sick."

"Does he?" Spectra gasped as well, "Well, lemme check."

Spectra then opened the medicine cabinet. But to her surprise, there was no cough medicine.

"Oh damn it." Spectra replied, "Sorry, I forgot to get some. I didn't know someone was gonna be sick."

"It's ok darlin. Johnny's just throwin' up!" Operetta exclaimed. "Oh, this is the worst Christmas ever…" She frowned. "I wish Christmas would be better!"

Operetta was obviously upset when she started remembering some of what had happened that horrible day.

"We didn't even open presents. Ah got Johnny somethin' an'…he didn't wanna buy me anythang." Operetta cried a little.

Operetta pushed her plate aside, remembering things from their awful Christmas.

"Ah'm so sorry if Ah've been emotional, but this is mah favorite holiday and it's ruined." She wept into her hands. "This is all mah fault."Ah'm so dumb and bitchy, Johnny didn't wanna get me anythang! Ah don't even remember anythang good from the Mornin'.."

"Oh, don't worry Oppy," Spectra said, rubbing her back in comfort. "I know deep down that Johnny didn't forget anything for you. I'm very certain that Johnny got you something."

"J-Johnny hates me, Spectra. He doesn't even love me for who Ah am.." Operetta wailed again.

"But he does." Spectra replied, "He may be a bit hard, but I guarantee you that he still loves you for who you are."

"He doesn't." Operetta sniffled. "He doesn't love me at all. If he loved me, he'd comfort me and tell me he'd make Christmas better for us."

"But he will," Spectra whispered again. "Just trust in him and everything will be okay. Invisi Billy, can you help Johnny out?"

"Got it, babe." Invisi Billy smirked, "Invisi Billy's to the rescue. I'll just go down to the local pharmacy and get some cough medicine for him. That way he'll be better."

As soon as Invisi Billy grabbed his keys, he shouted to someone upstairs, mostly to his kids.

"HEY KIDS, COME DOWN TO EAT!" He shouted, "BREAKFAST IS READY! AND GOOD GOD, PLEASE WAKE UP JACKSON AND VENUS TOO!"

After he was done shouting, Invisi Billy pushed the door, but there was only one problem...

...

...

...it was stuck.

"Oh crap." Invisi Billy muttered.

Hearing this, Operetta braced for the worst.

"What's goin' on?" Operetta replied.

"We're frickin' stuck!" Invisi Billy replied as he looked through the door.

Apparently, Invisi Billy found out that they were stuck in a torrential blizzard. Operetta heard this and whined.

"Ah wanna leave this place!" Operetta sniffled. "This is the worst Christmas ever, and it's all stupid Johnny's fault!"

As Operetta kept on whining, one of Invisi Billy's kids (Will) came downstairs and stared something down Invisi Billy's robe.

"Hey Daddy, I see your noodle." Will replied.

Looking back to his son, Invisi Billy quickly covered himself.

"Oh crap!" Billy shouted, "Don't look at daddy, kids! Just eat your breakfast!"

"Awww, I never get to see the good stuff." Rachael whined as she followed her brother to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Operetta heard puking again, which was coming from Johnny upstairs.

"Baaaaaaaabe!" Johnny whined, "I'm saaaaaaaaad! Can you help me? And get Jackson and Venus up the floor?"

"No, Ah don't want yer puke on me! Ah'll hit ya!" Operetta frowned while shouting. "VENUS! JACKSON! GET UP YA IDIOTS!"

Miraculously, her shouting finally managed to wake up Jackson and Venus, who were slowly getting up from the bathroom floor.

"Oh, my head," Jackson groaned in pain. "What happened?"

"I got no idea," Venus shook her head. "Either we did it or we did it."

Curiously, Jackson and Venus looked up at Johnny, who was still on his knees, puking away at the toilet.

"Hey d-dude," Jackson staggered a little drunkenly. "Do you know where we are?"

Looking at them head-on, Johnny puked in the toilet again. So far, this was turning out to be a painful post-Christmas, and it was definitely getting worse for the guests here. And to think getting stuck around a huge blizzard would be worse than this.

* * *

**Wow, we have naked Invisi Billy and Spectra, a still-drunk Venus and Jackson, and a sick-as-fuck Johnny this chapter. Smells like an M rating!  
**

**Will more crap go down next chapter? We shall see! Until then ghouls, salud! :D**

**We'll find out on the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome, my ghouls and monsters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Christmas Baby"**

**Rated M  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since were nearly in the Christmas season, I'd figured I do this Operetta/Johnny multi-chapter fic, just because I felt like it. BTW, a good friend from Tumblr is co-writing this with me, and I hope all of you ghouls will like it! BTW, the co-writer writing with me is called_ fiddlestringsandpianokeys_, who's actually a role-player for the character Operetta. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

There was a whole lot of moaning going on. But suddenly, it didn't sound like moaning coming from the bedroom, nor did it sound like the sexual kind of moaning. Instead, the moaning that was heard came from Johnny Spirit, who was laying down on the family couch with a blanket wrapped him. Meanwhile, his good friend Invisi Billy was looking around the fridge, hoping to find some sort of drink to make Johnny feel better from all of that breast milk that he was 'forced' to drink.

Suddenly, Operetta started hugging her knees out and rocking back and forth, thinking that the unthinkable had happened. That of course, was her being stuck in Invisi Billy and Spectra's house in the torrential blizzard. Looking back at a sick Johnny, she scowled at him.

"Ya just had ta puke, didn't ya?" Operetta snapped at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to drink your damn silicone milk!" Johnny shouted.

Operetta looked at him, crying. "You don't love me and the baby anymore.."

"Oh, that's not true!" Johnny whined, "I both love you and the ba-"

However, before Johnny could say something else, he ended up vomiting in the trashcan placed beside him. Operetta felt disgusted by this. The greaser looked inside the trashcan and felt disgusted at what he saw himself.

"Eck, I think I might have puked out some breast milk there." He cringed.

"If you love me, will you make my day better?" Operetta wailed.

"Yeah, but only if my stomach gets better before that." Johnny nodded.

Meanwhile, Venus came downstairs with his pet plant Chewlian. As soon as she set him down on the coffee table, she looked down at a very sick Johnny.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, but if it's okay if I place Chewlian down beside you?" Venus replied. "He gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Sure, as long as he doesn't eat the rest of the vomit up." Johnny nodded.

"By the way, I got some bad news, Oppy." Venus sighed as she turned to her. "I've heard from the news that we're gonna be stranded here until tomorrow. We've got everyone in town working with the snow-plows."

"Ok." Operetta smiled weakly, hugging her son. "Can we try to make Christmas happy?"

"Sure," Invisi Billy nodded. "As long as we got some TV on the tube and some heat, we're good!"

However, the fun soon stopped when the entire power went off around the house, therefore leaving the house in total darkness.

"Oh, damn it!" Billy whined.

Operetta gasped, and started to shriek. "Johnny, Ah'm scared!" She hugged her son.

"I'm scared too, babe!" Johnny replied, "I'm so scared, I might throw up again!"

"Now everyone, let's not panic here." Spectra said, handling the situation. "It's just a little power outage. I'm certain a little phone call would do the trick."

Just to help everyone of the guests out, Spectra managed to dig into her pocket and reached onto her iCoffin. But there was only one problem...

...

...

...the entire battery was dead.

"Oh, that can't be good." Spectra gulped.

"Johnny, hug me and say I'll be okay?" Operetta begged, hugging him. "Ah'm so scared.."

"I'd hug ya, babe." Johnny sighed. "But I'm afraid I'd puke all over you."

Operetta groaned as she rocked her son a bit. "Johnny, we'll make ya better. I'll brew you some calming mint tea for ya. It's delicious and it'll help ya."

"Hurry, please." The greaser replied. "My mouth could be bursting with rancid breast milk anytime soon."

As soon as Operetta rushed to kitchen to find some mint tea packets, Spectra tried to calm the situation.

"All right, everyone, let's not panic here." Spectra replied. "Hopefully, Jackson has an iCoffin of his own. Maybe he'll help us out."

"Actually," Jackson groaned. "Your son flushed mine through the toilet while I was sleeping."

"Well, we're fucked..." Spectra rolled his eyes.

"Baaaaaaaaaabe!" Johnny whined at Operetta. "You have that tea yet?"

"In a minute, 'sug!" Operetta shouted back.

She looked everywhere in the cabinets to find at least a box of those delicious mint teas, but strangely enough, she couldn't even find one box of them. Curious, Oppy looked back to Invisi Billy, who was still reading the paper that Oppy's father was reading not too long ago.

"Hey, Invisi Billy." Oppy replied. "Ya guys got any mint tea? Mah Johnny's pukin' up a storm!"

"I'm afraid not." He sighed, "We've got some Fearaflu if that helps."

"That'll work. Ah can make somethin' from scratch." Operetta replied.

She then went to the cabinet to find soothing herbs. Using a stream of hot boiling water, she made her own combination of a delicious soothing tea. It took a lot of work to make this, but nevertheless, she managed to get it done. With the smell of chamomile filling through the air, Operetta carefully lent a cup to his sick hubby.

"Here ya go darlin'." Operetta smiled.

"Thanks." Johnny said as he sipped the hot medicinal drink. "Hmmm, this tastes weird. Babe, what did you put in this?"

"Chamomile." Operetta smiled again. "Ah've been makin' mah own kinds o' teas for a long time."

However, a hint of concern and panic hit Johnny like a brick.

"But babe, I'm allergic to chamomile!" Johnny shouted. "It makes my tongue stuffy!"

"Oh. Ah'll make it with somethin' else, Ah'm so sorry." Operetta sighed. "Ah'll make honey and lavender tea. It'll help ya."

Using her best homebrewing skills with a little bit of hot water, Operetta made him some of her favorite tea, putting a peppermint stick in it for good measure.

"Here ya go, hun!" She said, handing him the tea.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

Carefully, he drank the whole thing down. If he had drank it faster, than that would set his whole body on fire from the steam.

"Ohhhh, that's better." Johnny sighed.

Meanwhile, Oppy's father came down with a row of magazines to set on the table.

"Here ya go, Johnny." The Phantom said to the greaser. "I've got you some magazines to keep you occupied. Sure, they're ghoul magazines, but it was all that I could find."

Operetta, however, was all lovey dovey to Johnny, rubbing his back and saying sweet things.

"Is there anythang Ah can do?" She smiled to him.

"Yeah, there is something you can do for me though." Johnny nodded, "You can find some damn pants for Invisi Billy to wear, because honestly, I'm tired of his noodle hanging out in front of me."

"Fine, 'sug." She nodded as Invisi Billy went up stairs to put on a fresh pair of pants.

After that, she took in a yawn while focusing on her husband.

"What do ya want now?" She asked.

"I'd watch TV, but since we've got no power, I'd figured I'd listen to some music." Johnny replied.

"But the power's out, 'sug!" Oppy told him, "We can't even listen to music because Jackson's here. And he hates music."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind." Johnny replied.

The greaser than turned his attention to Jackson, who was feeding Venus's pet plant Chewlian.

"Hey, nerdboy." Johnny replied, "You wouldn't mind providing a little music for us?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Jackson shrugged, "I need a little break from myself, anyway."

"Why don't we all sing Christmas songs t'gether?" Operetta exclaimed. "C'mon, y'all. Let's all sing!"

But before they could start singing, Spectra's daughter Rachael came downstairs and grabbed her mommy by her bathrobe.

"Hey Mommy, Rhuen just pooped in my pillow!" Rachael replied.

"Aw crap..." Spectra rolled his eyes as she grabbed a towel. "Can you guys all hang on for a minute?"

"Yeah, darlin'. Alright y'all-let's sing soon!" Oppy informed everyone.

All except Oppy's dad, who was urging to get some Christmas carols in.

"Oh, c'mon. Soon is for squares!" The Phantom whined. "Let's start without her! I feel pumped!"

"All right then, ah'll sing." Oppy nodded.

As she hugged a sick Johnny and the quiet baby tightly, she, Venus, The Phantom, Invisi Billy and Will started singing while Johnny decided to remain silent. Oppy decided to start the festivities off with a personal favorite of hers, "Jingle Bells".

_"Dashing through the snow/on a one horse-open sleigh/dashing as we go..."_

However, the melody of those lyrics forced something to change inside Jackson. He plugged onto his ears tightly, hoping that the song would stop. But no matter what, the beat never disappeared one bit.

"Oh man, I feel it coming...!" Jackson exclaimed.

In a firey flash, Jackson had immediately turned into his cool hip alter ego, Holt Hyde.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Holt screamed, "It's time to bring this party doooooooown!"

"Quiet!" Operetta yelled, hugging Johnny and singing excitedly. "Jingle bells-sing it!"

"Got it!" Holt nodded.

Feeling the fire through his veins, Holt started off the chorus of _Jingle Bells_.

_"Jingle Bells/Batman Smells/Robin laid an eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegg...!"_

However, his scream forced Operetta to stop the song yet again.

"Holt, that ain't how Jingle Bells is supposed ta go!" Oppy said, fuming at Holt.

"That's the way I sing iiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Holt screamed again.

Operetta groaned. "Everyone SHUDDUP!" She yelled. "Y'all…let's just be quiet and celebrate Christmas."

"Good, the music sucked anyway." Johnny snarled.

"Oh mah goth." Operetta stuttered. "And Johnny, Ah thought mah voice was beautiful to ya!"

"Not my fault he asked for it..." Holt muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Operetta snapped at Holt.

As the rest of the group sounded a bit silent, one of the guests (practically Venus) smelled something foul through their nose.

"Oh, son of a bitch, what's that smell...?" Venus cringed.

"It smells like Uncle Deuce when he's drunk." Will smirked.

"No, I don't think so." Invisi Billy shook his head no. "He'd actually be sober."

"Guys, I think it's coming from upstairs." Johnny replied.

Just being curious, the rest of the guests all went upstairs to see where the smell was coming from. To their surprise, the smell was coming out of Rachael's room. And as soon as they got up there, Spectra rushed through the door (she's a ghost, just in case you don't know.)

"What's goin' on, hun?" Operetta raised her eyebrow.

"It's ferret shit." Spectra gulped, "Apparently, Rhuen managed to get a bite of the beer-covered turkey, and now he's pooping up a damn ant-hill! It smells like death got run over by a steamroller!"

"Oh mah goth!" Operetta said, holding Johnny and her son tightly. "It's okay y'all. We'll get through this, right?" She sighed up at Johnny.

But to his surprise, Johnny was nowhere to be found.

"Johnny?" Operetta raised her eyebrow.

Suddenly, they heard sick hacking and gagging going on at their bathroom. This was not good at all. Making sure for themselves, the guests all went to the bathroom.

As expected, they found Johnny slumped in the bathroom, puking again.

"Oh, good lord!" Operetta cringed.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, BABE!" Johnny screamed, "IT WAS THOSE DAMN FERRET SHIT FUMES!"

Feeling that they were gonna puke as well, Oppy closed the door behind her and looked at the guests with such nervousness.

"Somebody's gotta fumigate that room." Oppy pointed out.

"Agreed." The guests all nodded.

So far, Johnny had ended up all alone in the bathroom. Puking and gagging his guts out for a good minute. Who knows how he would end up for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Ouch, someone get Johnny another barf bag while he needs it. How long can he hold on for the rest of the day?  
**

**Is the nightmare only getting worse for Operetta and the guests? We'll find out next chapter! Until then, snoochie boochies!  
**


End file.
